


how you like me now?

by calore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, gals being pals but its Wholesome, i am Heavily Experimenting with these two, like its just them complimenting each other. literally., like make out already ffs, so idk if anyone gives a shit about the webtoon but that's this so, the mood for this is one big "im in love with u but i won't say it", webtoon stans come get yalls bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calore/pseuds/calore
Summary: It's their obligatory Weekend Movie Night, and the party is next week. In the moonlight, Jaehee begins to question her feelings for Hana.
Relationships: Kang Hana/Kang Jaehee, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	how you like me now?

**Author's Note:**

> lemme just say idk how accurate that summary was so read the tags bro.
> 
> aNYWAY webtoon stans.... if there's any of yall out there... the yall KNOW how awesome hana and jaehee's dynamic is.... so like i made this and idk how i like it but its hands down the fluffiest thing I've ever written. idk how good it is but i got tired of looking at it and now I'm Yeeting it to the Wild... 
> 
> also [stream d1 by yves](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RQQcOvBv4Ls) it's THE jaehee song.

It’s become a habit of theirs, these weekend movie nights. Every two weeks, on a Friday or Saturday, Hana would stay over at Jaehee’s apartment and she’d show her a musical. It was the perfect way to destress, to take their minds away from the party and the complicated guest list, the workload and Jumin’s increasingly ridiculous assignments, and sing and dance and laugh at sickly sweet love stories. It was also a great opportunity to spend more time with Hana outside C&R’s walls, something Jaehee found herself craving despite how much time they spent together already. In the past few months, Hana has become the person Jaehee saw the most at the office, even more than Mr. Han or any of his other assistants. She took time out to help Hana with anything she needed for the party, and Hana frequented her office on breaks to chat about RFA things or the project Jaehee was currently working on or just life in general. Quickly, she became Jaehee’s closest friend, making her days at the office much more lively. Some mornings, she was even excited to go to work, knowing she’d spend time with Hana. She had brightened up her life, there was no doubt. 

She’d brightened up everyone’s lives, really, ever since that fateful day when she appeared in their chatroom. At first, Jaehee had been suspicious and somewhat disappointed in the RFA for letting a stranger in so quickly, but as she got to know the new member, she’d grown to like her. Jaehee had never met someone who understood her the way Hana did, sometimes it felt as if they shared a mind. This was only natural; their life experiences had been very similar. And, God, did it feel good to finally be understood. To have someone who saw Jaehee as a person, and not as an asset, someone who wanted to know who she was beyond her capabilities. Hana was the one friend Jaehee didn’t know she needed but never wanted to lose. 

The movie nights had started as a comfort, a way for Jaehee and Hana to take their minds off the whole Echo girl situation, which had been a living nightmare for Jaehee. She still vividly remembers how her stomach would turn every time she opened her phone, freezing at the idea of another gossip article on Zen and Echo Girl's “relationship”... she remembers having cried in front of her office computer as she shared the news with Hana, who was pained by a different sort of shadow. For Jaehee, it was the threat of losing one of the only things that brought her joy, of the universe flipping a middle finger to her happiness once again. She’d felt empty at the idea of Zen’s career being over, how was she going to escape from life then? Nothing was getting easier, and eventually, she would get sucked in by the quicksand of reality. She couldn’t deal with that. 

That’s when Hana had suggested they watch one of Jaehee’s favorite musicals at her house. Though Hana had seen them all, she said she would’ve preferred to watch them with Jaehee, see why she loved them so much. Jaehee had agreed, and that night they’d ordered sushi and put on Tei’s Tea Leaf. Hana sang along with Jaehee as she was filled with this all-consuming, saccharine happiness that seemed to only belong to teen rom-com protagonists. Of course, they’d both chosen to repeat the occasion in two weeks, and it had been so for the past three months. 

Tonight’s film was one chosen after a long Netflix scrolling session, with a lot of discarded options, until they’d settled on a classic that Hana had, for some reason, never seen. Jaehee tightened the blanket around herself, feeling a gust of wind blow from the balcony entrance. She’d seen this movie a thousand times before, and her mind drifted, reminiscing… that first movie night had happened when they’d just started looking for guests, and now the party was only a week ahead. Time does fly at an alarming rate… and life changes with it. So many things had changed since then. She had changed. Three months ago, she wouldn’t even think about quitting her job, for example, and now she was finalizing the details of her resignation, which she would present on Wednesday. She brought her knees closer to her chest, imagining the (dreaded) conversation she’d have with Jumin. Her heart began to race in a mix of excitement and fear.

Hana noticed her distress. “Is everything okay?” she asked. 

Jaehee nodded, but it was nothing but a small head shake. “Yes,” she breathed. 

Hana frowned, seeing through her mask. “Are you still worried about this week?”

Jaehee turned to her, giving her a small defeated smile. She knew her too well. “It's just… anxiety. That's all.”

“You know you don’t have to worry about anything,” Hana whispered, placing a hand on her knee. It sent a shiver down her leg. “It’ll be alright. You’re not gonna be… lost, you have a direction. Remember that.”

Her eyes carried a promise, one Jaehee knew as truth deep down. She knew her worry was pointless. Considering it, there were very few reasons for her to be worried. “I know,” she said, “but… I’m more worried about him, to be honest.”

“He’ll be fine, I promise.” Cold, silky fingers wrapped around her own, and Jaehee dropped her eyes to their conjoined hands, not sure what to make of them. It awakened that feeling… that strange, unknown feeling she’d started getting whenever Hana was around. Whenever she looked at her with those dark eyes, so kind and expressive. Whenever she wrapped her arm around Jaehee’s when walking to places. Whenever she laughed, and the melodic, intoxicating sound filled her ears.

“Yeah, I know, it’s just..” she looked away, searching for the words. “You know how he gets… altered when things go wrong. 

It was Hana’s turn to turn away, yet her hand didn’t leave Jaehee’s. “Yeah… I know… but I’m pretty sure he’ll find someone capable soon.”

Jaehee sighed. “I hope so…” She swallowed, remembering how many times Jumin had alluded to wanting Hana as his new assistant. The idea unsettled Jaehee. It almost felt like a betrayal, to join him after witnessing all she’d endured, but it came down to Hana, in the end. And if she decided to join him, she’d respect that. 

“Let’s just focus on the movie for now,” Hana said, adjusting her hold on Jaehee’s hand. She frowned, confused as to why she hadn’t let go yet. 

Hana caught her staring and chuckled. “Your hands are so warm,” she said. Jaehee grinned, warmth tingling her stomach. “Perfect against the cold.”

“Well, if you say so…” Jaehee said, moving to unwrap one side of the blanket and wrap it over Hana. She immediately snuggled into her. “There you go.”

“Much better,” she said, though her hand was still on Jaehee’s. She didn’t mind, it felt nice. Everything about her was nice, like incense or a warm bath.

Jaehee tried turning her attention back to the movie, but her mind kept fixating on Hana’s leg pressing against hers, and her soft breaths so close to her neck. She relaxed, mind drifting away, focusing on the softness of Hana’s hair as the movie faded into background noise. 

She was startled awake by her head being pushed to the side, and Jaehee immediately sat up to find an equally startled Hana, shocked at her quick move. That’s when she remembered having drifted away with Hana next to her and blushed in embarrassment. Well, that was awkward… she didn’t mean to get that close. Hana started laughing, and it didn’t take a second for Jaehee to join her. 

“Oh… I didn’t mean to fall asleep leaning on you,” Jaehee breathed.

Hana giggled. “It’s fine, it was kind of cute, actually…”

Jaehee blinked, brows raising. “Did… did you just call me cute?” Now that was something she’d never thought she’d hear. 

Hana nodded, and Jaehee noticed her cheeks were pink. “It was cute how you were just… holding into my arm like that, I don’t know. It’s nice to see you relax.”

She’d done what now? Jaehee mock scoffed. “Now that’s just embarrassing,” she jested. 

“I promise it’s not,” Hana said, shaking her head. “You’re welcome to lean on my shoulder anytime.”

Jaehee smiled, feeling her cheeks warm up. “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said, leaning back into the couch. 

Hana did the same, putting her head on Jaehee’s shoulder, which made the hairs on her arm rise. The TV was showing the Netflix home screen now, the only source of light in the room other than her balcony light, a faint yellow which cast a shadow on the curtains and TV rack. She sighed, trying to not appear too flustered, but Hana’s head on her shoulder was making that impossible. She was hyper-aware of the left side of her body, where their skin touched, wanting to both pull her apart and pull her closer. 

“You know,” Hana breathed, making Jaehee look down. “I’m glad we get to do this.”

“Do what?” Jaehee asked. Was she talking about the movie nights, or…

“Be this close,” Hana said. Oh. Jaehee felt her breath hitch, and her cheeks warmed up. Oh, if Hana felt that… now that would be embarrassing. She mentally scolded her body for reacting that way for things that shouldn’t warrant such a reaction. Hana was her friend, and friends leaned on one another all the time, so why was she so flustered?

“Me too,” Jaehee managed to say. “I really enjoy being with you.” She meant it.

Hana smiled. “I enjoy being with you too,” she whispered, voice sweet like a caramel macchiato and just as warm. Jaehee snuggled closer to her. A beat passed, and Hana’s fingers, still cold, found their way to Jaehee’s, lightly scratching her wrist until she wrapped them around hers. Jaehee’s whole arm went stiff as if Hana’s soft caresses to the back of her palm had impaired its muscles. She was sure she was going to die from holding her breath, from trying to focus all of her energy in quieting her heartbeat but not being able to because that soft hand was such a sweet distraction. Oh my god, what was she going to do living like this, fighting her body whenever it decided to overreact?

“You know, when I met you, I thought you were so… cool,” Hana said after a second. Her voice was barely a murmur. “I saw you and I thought ‘oh my god… so that’s what success looks like’”

Jaehee licked her lips, not knowing what to say to her flattery. “I wouldn’t call myself successful just yet,” she said, half regretting it. She really should work on taking compliments, as Zen said. 

“To me, you were,” Hana said. “I mean, you looked like you could run the world if you tried. Like you’d withstand whatever life threw at you, you could come out of an exploding building and you’d just brush the dust off your shoulders and keep going.”

Jaehee smiled at the image. She still couldn’t understand what exactly made Hana think that. Sure, she was capable and reliable, it was all she was known for, but behind that exterior of practicality was a mind perpetually running at full speed, minding the most minor of details, chaotic and urgent, if this is not done now and like this exactly then nothing would ever be okay. It might be a result of her years at C&R, of being under Jumin’s fast-paced and high-pressure command, or it may just be the natural evolution of her perfectionism. Whatever it was, it sure made for an image she was proud of… or, had been. 

Hana continued. “And I would think, ‘I want to be like that. I want to look like I could take over the world if I wanted’--”

“But you already do,” Jaehee cut her off. She frowned. “I’m serious, you’re one of the most hard-working people I’ve ever met, Hana.” She just looked at her with wide eyes, now it was her turn to be speechless. Jaehee continued. “There hasn’t been a day where I haven’t asked myself how are you so incredible… I mean, you’ve exceeded all of my expectations when planning the party. So I just want you to know that,” she took a breath, begging the words held back by an invisible restraint to leave her mouth, “you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. Kind, talented, intelligent, caring, stunning…” Oh no, was she going too far?

Either way, Hana seemed to enjoy it, as her face lit up like the midnight sun. “You wouldn’t believe how happy it makes me to hear that,” she said, and Jaehee found herself wanting to cherish that smile on her face, wide and rosy, for as long as she could. She decided she would compliment her more. 

“It makes _me_ happy to hear _that_ ,” she retorted, and Hana’s smile got wider, something Jaehee didn’t think was possible. “I really enjoy making you happy.”

“Likewise,” Hana said, leaning on Jaehee’s shoulder again. This time, the feeling returned, and she did not fight it. “I love being your friend, you know?” And then, after a pause. so low only Jaehee could hear it, “I like you.”

“I like you too,” she said, “A lot.”

It felt like an answer to a question she didn’t know she had, and it carried a meaning that terrified her as much as it excited her.

**Author's Note:**

> take a shot every time i use "warm" or "shiver" or some variation bc holy shit.....
> 
> also i Might write more of this.... idk i want some Resolution
> 
> here's my [tumblr](https://kangjaehee.tumblr.com/) hehe


End file.
